The Third Princess
by pure-bubbly-chance
Summary: The royal family of WackoLala was living happily in it's kingdom before disrupyion and havok presented itself in the form of the third princess that the king and queen had abandoned and forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, long long time ago in the land of WackoLala there lived a royal family. The King and Queen lived happily with their two lovely daughters, Isabel and Aimee. Isabel was the eldest at 19 years of age. She was studying law at the local university and she only had one more year to go. When she graduated she planned to marry her boyfriend Prince Bentrate who was heir to the thrown of a neighbouring kingdom. Isabel had long, brown, curly hair and smoky grey eyes. She was an average height but she wore 2 inch high heeled boots to make her seem much taller and more elegant than normal people. Aimee was 16 and taking her carriage driving lessons. It was agreed that she was a natural (as she seemed to be at everything) and would take her test after only her 3rd lesson. Aimee was the joy of all the servants harts at the palace, she was joyful, gay, livly and bright; all that a normal princess should be. She was petite in figure making her seem delicate and her sky blue eyes set in the light skin of her face surrounded by soft wavy blonde hair added to this impression. Then everything changed.

The King and Queen had produced a third daughter but she had been a mistake so they had given her away as soon as she was born to a passing traveller and his family. It had all been done very quietly, the baby girl had been given to the travellers by the old housekeeper and they weren't told that the baby was in fact a royal princess. The housekeeper was the only person, besides the king and queen, who knew about the third princess but she was old and one year after died. The king and queen never breathed a word to anyone else about what they had done and in time they forgot it had ever happened.

The morning that everything changed started as every other morning at the palace started. Everyone was sitting round the long dinning table eating kippers, bacon, eggs, sausages, fried mushrooms, toast and orange juice. Isabel was telling them what she proposed to do that day (shopping) and Aimee said that she was going to go for a walk in the woods with her animal friends. The king agreed that both his daughters would have lots of fun what ever they were doing and reached for the post. He flicked open the first letter with the silver letter opener. It was an invitation form Prince Bentrate to his ball the fallowing week in celebration of his birthday. This was met by excited squeals from all female occupants of the table and there was much discussion of dresses and hairstyles and shopping. The Queen was just about to ask the King if thought Aimee needed another new dress for the ball when she saw his face. It had gone a ghostly white but before her eyes it was turning green, the second letter lay opened on the table in front of him.

"Why my dear what is the matter, you look quite ill" asked the queen in a worried manner.

"It's the letter. It's from a traveller called Mr. Hamit. He says that he has found out that the baby was ours and is bringing it back as he feels that it is time our child met it's real parents." The kings face was a shade of lime green by this stage and he was taking short shuddery breaths between each sentence. The Queens face went through the same shades as the Kings landing on a scummy green that clashed horribly with her peachy gown.

The two princesses were totally oblivious to their parents and left the table muttering over their shoulders that they were going upstairs to look at the their party gowns for the ball.

The Queen turned to the King and asked in scarcly a whisper, "What do we do"?

"Well, what can we do. The child is arriving this afternoon. We will have to do the best we can. We can…. We can say it's a distant cousin who has come to live with us"

"Yes I guess that is what we will have to do. What _would_ the kingdom think of us otherwise? Oh and dear do you have to keep calling it_ it_ for heavens sake. Mr. Hamit must have written what he called the child."

"No he didn't!" reported the king angrily, "otherwise I would be calling _it _buy _it's _name!!!!!!!"

Oh dear, thought the Queen, what were they to do. The child had probably been brought up as a savage and would know nothing about how to behave properly. Would he or she be able to fit into the family? And what on earth would her other daughters think of this. Slowly the Queen made her way upstairs to break the news to Isabel and Aimee that they had a sibling who they never knew about and that the sibling was coming home that afternoon.

**Well, how was that? I hope it was good; it's my first fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you think, I know it's short. Just don't be too harsh please.**

**Pure-bubbly-chance XxX**


	2. Chelsea

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter, this is the second, obviously. R+R when you're done with your ideas and feelings.**

**Chelsea**

Chelsea couldn't believe her ears when her parents told her. How could this happen to her?? She wasn't royal, she didn't even like royalty, she had been brought up to believe that royal families were for show and that all they did was cost the hard working people more money in taxes. Here father seemed so confused as he told her that he had found out who her real family was. She had always known that Mr. Hamit and Mrs. Hamit were not her true parents but she had never imagined she would have royal blood running threw her veins. It had taken her father 15 long years to find her true parents and in that time Chelsea had grown into a striking young woman. She had long, crinkly smooth black hair. Her skin was almost an eerie white and her lips were a pale reddy brown. Her eyes however were her most stunning feature being an emerald colour that glowed and sparkled whenever they were opened. One of the few things she didn't like about her appearance was her figure, she was short and stubby. When she bought her clothes she would walk wishfully past the 8,10,12 and 14 section and over to the extra large clothes section at the back of the shop. When she was younger her Mother had promised her that it was just puppy fat and would drop off when she got older. However it didn't and when she hit her teens she started to diet. Any diet she could that promised her instant weight loss. Alas even the diets didn't help and Chelsea resigned herself to the fact that she would always be larger than life. As she couldn't expect people to like her for her looks she developed a personality to match her figure. She was loud and large, the life of the party. There was nothing small about her and people quickly forgot about her weight after getting to know her. Chelsea thought of her self living in a palace and found she simply couldn't. But she had to as her father was adamant about her going back to fulfil her right as princess.

"I love you Chels but they are your biological parents and they shouldn't have left you. It's time for them to take responsibility for their actions. Those royals have to learn that they can't depend on us working folk and they have to do it themselves for once. You go to the palace Chels and you tell them they need to get their act together!" Chelsea knew her father meant well even if he didn't always express it in the right way. She packed her bags the night before she left. Mr and Mrs. Hamit had prepared her a wonderful goodbye dinner and all her friends had been there to wish her luck with her new life. Now everyone was gone in the stillness of her room Chelsea had time to think about what was happening. She knew that there were two princesses already, Isabel and Aimee. What would they think of her, did they even know she existed?? From what she had herd about the two princesses they were spoilt brats who didn't know how to use their own legs or arms. But then, she thought, that view might not be totally correct as she had herd it from Mr. Hamit. She hoped he was wrong, that he was wrong about everything he had ever said about royalty.

It was the afternoon of the arrival of the third princess and everyone was rushing around the palace trying to prepare everything for the third princess's arrival. All of the palace staff had been told the truth but had been made to swear they wouldn't breath a word of the real truth outside of the palace grounds. It had been agreed to tell the kingdom that the girl was a distant cousin whose family had all suddenly died of TB so she had to come and live with them. When the Queen had told Isabel of her new sister she had been amazed and a little cross she had not been told earlier but she seemed happy enough about it as it would mean she would be able to have 2 bridesmaids instead of 1 which was so tacky! Princess Aimee's reaction was slightly different she thought it was a fantastic idea that this new sister should come and live with them as she had been thinking that it would be lonely living at the palace after Isabel had gone and got married. She also agreed it would be a good idea if the kingdom was not told the truth as she did not want anyone to steal her role as the cute youngest princess.

The king was sitting at the dinning table fanning himself with Mr. Hamit's letter and muttering nonsense when his third daughter arrived. His mouth turned dry and he nervously licked his lips as he heard the front door bell. He rose slowly and made his way unsteady to the door to the hall. The door was opened just before he got to it by the Queen. She was the essence of calm and authority. She firmly took the King by his arm muttered something soothing to him and lead him to the front doors.

The doors opened with a swish and Chelsea looked out into a long entrance hall. She could have fitted the whole of the Hamits house into this entrance hall with plenty of breathing space left. The walls were a cool blue colour with gold decoration, the ceiling towered above the doorman and the stairs at the end of the hall seemed to climb up to the skies. Once Chelsea had taken all of this she took a deep shuddery breath that was meant to calm her but instead made her even more nervous. She picked up her luggage with a shaking white hand, her knuckles turning almost blue as she gripped it. The footman nodded to her as she walked threw the doors. At the end of the hall, at the bottom of the stairs were the King and Queen. The first thought that entered Chelsea's head was that she now knew she had inherited her figure from, the King had almost exactly the same chubby figure as her, though she proudly noted he was shorter and fatter owning at least 3 chins. The Queen was standing next to the King and her presence sent a chill threw her bones. It seemed as though the Queen was sizing her up, which, Chelsea thought, she probably was. Not wanting to seem ill-mannered Chelsea dropped into a deep courtesy

"Your Majesties. I am Chelsea Alexandra Danielle Bridget Hamit. I am your third daughter." The Queen swept towards her a smile breaking on to her face.

"My dear. I am so glad to be able to finally meet you, please get up, you are our equal you do not need to courtesy to your own mother and father," she lowered her hand and helped Chelsea to her feet before embracing her in a warm hug, "You must think we are the worst parents in the world to abandon you when you were just a baby but please believe me when I tell you that we thought we were dong our best for you. Aimee had only just been born and I didn't think that I would be able to look after you properly."

Chelsea wasn't sure if she should believe what the Queen, her mother she corrected herself, had just told her but she didn't want to question her Mother on the first day. The King then came forward to hug her and they then led Chelsea up to her room.

"I expect you will want to unpack and freshen up before you do anything else. Your bathroom is behind that door over there. Someone will come to unpack for you so you can relax and get used to your surroundings. When your done come down to the lounge, your sisters are dying to meet you". With that her new Mother and Father left her.

Her room was 5 times as large as her old room with the Hamits. It was painted an egg yolk yellow and had floor length matching curtains. The four poster bed was in the centre of the room and had half a dozen pillows piled on it at the head of the bed. There was a great big oak wardrobe on the left side of the room which reminded Chelsea of the wardrobe from _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe._ On the other side of the room was a matching dressing table which had hundreds of tiny little drawers in it. There were 2 mirrors in the room a small, head mirror on top of the dressing table and a full length mirror nest to the large window. The window overlooked the back of the palace and the extensive grounds stretched as far as Chelsea could see in all directions. After examining her room she decided to have a shower or a bath depending which one the bathroom held in store for her. She opened the door onto a sea of shimmering blue marble. An immense bath sunk into the ground by about 4 feet. It had 5 different taps and what looked like whirlpool bobbles attached to the side and the bottom of the bath. As well as this the bathroom held a walk in shower, a state of the art toilet with matching sink, a cabinet nailed to the wall, a towel rack with soft fluffy white towels already hung on it as well as another full length mirror.

Although Chelsea was dying to try out the bath she decided to opt for the shower as she didn't want to keep her new family waiting. It was glorious to feel the force of the hot water hitting her body after spending years trying to wash herself with the merest trickle of luke-warm water. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair enjoying the feeling of the hot water running down her body warning her up. When she was done she wrapped herself up into one of the fluffy towels surprised to find it had been warmed by the towel rack. Back in her room she found that someone had been into her room and unpacked her stuff for her, they had also left a note for her on the bed.

_I took the liberty of adding a few gowns to your wardrobe for you to wear until you can buy some more._

Chelsea frowned, what was wrong with her clothes, she had never worn a gown in her life. She opened the wardrobe door cautiously. To her utter horrer she found the wardrobe packed with pastel coloured gowns, Chelsea had never worn pastel in her whole life preferring bold dark colours that not only looked striking but also covered up any dirt she might have got on her clothes. She looked for her own clothes but couldn't find them it seemed the person who had unpacked had also had the liberty of throwing her old clothes out. Chelsea was furious, how dare they touch her personal items. She was half in the mind to go down naked but she thought that that would perhaps cause her more embarrassment than she would care for on her first day in her new home. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to put on one of the disgusting dresses and began looking for the least pastelish one she could find.


End file.
